A work-group LAN (local area network) is comprised of a set of hosts that belong to the same policy group. A work-group LAN may be a wireless local area network (“WLAN,” such as a WLAN compatible with the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineering “IEEE” 802.11 standard) service set or an Ethernet virtual LAN (or VLAN). A work-group bridge (WGB) can be employed to connect a work-group LAN to an enterprise network over a radio backhaul link.
User groups can be grouped into VLANs for security reasons. A VLAN is identified by an integer (IEEE) 802.1Q VLAN ID (VLAN identifier) that is unique within a VLAN domain. However, a VLAN ID may vary by location. For example, in a first building in a campus environment, a “guest” VLAN may be assigned to VLAN 10, while in a second building the guest VLAN may be assigned to VLAN 20. Mismatches between the work-group LAN/VLAN ID binding on the work-group bridge with VLAN ID of the parent AP can create both connectivity and security problems.